


Shattered Innocence

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocence, Love, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles (24) is the leader of the Mafia and a guy you don't want to be on the bad side of him, he wears expensive suits has tattoos and smokes and carriers with him always a Walther PPK. Niall is an innocence 14 year old boy who lives alone with his dad since his mother disappear when he was five. He wears flower crowns and has a heart of gold however he does hid a secret from everyone even his dad. One day Bobby sends Niall to Harry with a letter. What is in that letter? And how will the letter change Niall's & Harry's life forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_ _

_I thought_ **_you_** _both loved me_

 _I thought I meant the world to_ **_you_** _both_

_But **you** left me even though I hardly remember **you**_

_Then it was **you** and me_

_But then **you** gave me away to someone else_

_I don’t know why **you** gave me away_

_I thought **you** loved me_

_I thought I meant the world to **you**_

_What did I do wrong?_

_I try and try to remember what I did wrong…_

_But I can’t find the answer why_

_The person **you** gave me to protects me_

_The person **you** gave me to loves me_

**_He loves me!!!!_ **

_He always shows me he love me_

_In his way_

_He doesn’t break promises_

_Or hides secrets from me_

_Unless he has to_

_To protect me_

**_You_ ** _thought he would shatter me_

_But he didn’t_

_He is my whole world_

_And I am his_

_He is my **Dark Prince**_

_And I am his **Angel**_


	2. Chapter One - Harold Edward Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Harold Edward Styles the Mafia Boss and someone you don't want to cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here is chapter one of Shattered Innocence I hope you enjoy this chapter. just to let you know that there is two minor chacaters death in this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to @JazzMalik1D because without her & me reading her story 'Hidden In These Walls' (It's a Zarry story but it is a great story on Wattpad) I would have had the idea to have written this story.
> 
> Enjoy

“Good Morning Sir,” Liam said as he drew back the curtains to let the light flow into the master bed room to toward the super king sized bed, the light that shone in revealed a long, slender & tanned body lying on the bed covered from the waist down in the finest silk duvet with his head on a silk pillow & body on a silk sheet. Liam headed back out of the room to fetch the breakfast tray and newspaper for his boss then brought it into the master bedroom where his boss was now sitting up leaning against the bed’s headboard.

 

“Good morning Payne,” Harry said as Liam place the breakfast tray in front of him then handed him the newspaper to read.  As Harry was eating and reading the newspaper Liam starts sorting out the clothing that Harry would be wearing for work today which would one of many designer suits that he owned. Liam started to fetch Harry’s shirt while Harry placed breakfast tray next to him on the bed before heading to his an suite bathroom to have a shower as Harry was showering Liam finished placing what his boss was going to wear and started to polishing Harry’s black shoes when he done polishing the shoes Liam started to tied Harry’s room before taking the breakfast tray downstairs to the kitchen.

Harry came out of the bathroom with towel around his waist and another one around his neck which he was using to dry his hair and headed to the massive windows as Harry stood gazing out of the window onto the garden below he was drying his hair when Harry was done drying his hair he placed both towels onto the chair then put on his underwear. Liam then came back into his boss’ bedroom and started to dress Harry for work after Liam sprayed the cologne onto Harry then passed Harry his Walter PPK gun which Harry pocketed in his suit pocket then Liam headed downstairs. Harry then grabbed his mobile and Oliver People’s sunglasses then headed down the stairs where Liam was waiting for Harry by the front door with his bodyguard earpiece in his ear. Liam opened the front door of the house and after Harry placed his sunglasses onto his face as he was passing by Liam, he nodded toward Liam who slowly told Harry command into the ear piece before following Harry to the car.

~~~~

“Good Morning Sir,”

“Good morning Tomlinson, what my schedule for today?”

“You have ten o’clock meeting with Mr Sheeren then at eleven o’clock you have a meeting with Mr Even at the bank then lunch at one with Sophie Carterwell, at four you have a board meeting and after the boarding meeting you have a meeting with Mr Cowell & Mr Malik. There are also a few important messages which I have passed onto your office phone,” Louis informed his boss who nodded at Louis before heading into his office and closed the door.

The day was going with quite some ease which made Louis sigh of relief, the meeting with Edward Sheeran & Mr Evens had gone very well which meant that they can continue with the plans that Mr Styles had for their organization with very little trouble which please Mr Styles very make which Louis was glad for because angry Mr Styles was not a good thing. Abruptly Louis’s office phone rang and as Louis picked up the phone to bring it to his ear he felt himself shiver but not a good shiver a bad shiver.

“Mr Styles’ office it Tomlinson speaking,” Louis said into phone while hearing heavy breathing on the other side.

“I need to speak to Mr Styles immediately.”

“Mr Styles is currently busy, Mr…”

“I  _don’t_  care if he busy it is  _urgent_ that I speak to him because he doesn’t want to hear this news from someone else like the press.”

“Who shall I say is called?”

“Just tell him it urgent.”

“I just put you on hold before I connect you to him,” Louis said placing the guy on hold then pressed the intercom.

“Mr Styles.”

“Yes Tomlinson make it quick I am extremely busy,” Mr Styles snapped.

“There is a man on the line on hold who urgently needs to talk to you.”

“What’s his name?”

“Wouldn’t say sir?”

“What is it about?” his boss said in annoyed voice.”

“He said it was very urgent that he tell you about because he said you didn’t want to hear this from someone else.”

“Put in through,” his boss said after a minute of silence.

~~~~~~

**“WHAT!!”**

_Smash!!_

**“SAY THAT AGAIN!!”**

After a few minutes of silence and suddenly there was another crashing sound coming from behind his boss’ door which caused Louis to wince even though it has happened many times before he still wince or jumped when his boss through the glass at the wall because when his boss was enraged he would down a half a glass of gin before throwing the glass at the wall, today seemed that his boss was more infuriated that he had seen in the past.

 **“TOMLINSON!!”**   roared the voice of his boss through the intercom.

“Yes sir.”

“Get Malik and Cowell in here  ** _NOW_**!! And cancel the lunch meeting with Ms Carterwell  & the board meeting too.”

“Yes sir,” Louis said into the intercom toward before the boss cut off the intercom then picked up the phone and dial Cowell’s number then Malik’s number tell telling them both to get here sharpish after he had talk to Malik & Cowell Louis picked up the phone again called Ms Carterwell & the board meeting and cancel the meeting. Louis made one final call to Luke to tell him that his boss was going to be visiting that club tonight…Louis knew that his boss would need to relax after work today.

The door banged opened in front of Louis and in walk Zayn Malik, who was very attractive man, he was tall however not as tall as Mr Styles but broad shoulder with olive skin, he had black quiffed hair with a random blonde strand in the front and brown amber eyes. Zayn walked over to Louis and pulled him into a kiss which Louis returned it also caused Louis to relax after they broke from the kiss Simon Cowell come into the room.

“How is he?” Simon asked Louis with a grim look on his face.

“Mr Styles has thrown two glasses at the wall,” Louis told them causing Cowell & Malik to tense before they grimaced because they both know that meant bad news.

“You guys better head in there now before he gets even more enraged and does something completely stupid,” Louis reminded them and Malik gave him a small nod then a wink before they both headed into Mr Styles’ office.

~~~~~

“Malik….Cowell, ” Harry said in a cold voice as they came into to the room and bowed then Harry closed the file that he was just reading.

“I have just had phone call from one of our sources and do you know what that person told me,” Harry said with a coldly & dangerously voice and both Zayn & Simon said nothing.

“Che uno dei nostri membri della famiglia ha rotto l'Omertà *,” Harry told them and both Zayn & Simon paled in their face because now they understood why Harry was enraged because breaking the Omertà was not something that the famiglia took lightly the breaking of Omertà.

“Who do you think it is?” Zayn asked Harry while trying to think of whom in the family could have broken the Omertà, Harry threw the file onto his desk and Zayn took the file then opened the file with Simon looking over his shoulder and they just started in shock whose file it was that Harry given to them.

“I want you to find out everything about him & why he broke the Omertà?”

“What about his wife and kids?”

“Do the same find if she knows that her husband has broken the Omertà and how much she knows of her husband’s work but get one of nannies to look out for the children and plan a escape route for the children if anything should happen. This will be a message job but I will need to decide if we be also doing a mock execution or not and when I have all the information I need I will know how & who will do the message job. Cowell, get your best man onto this job because I don’t want anyone except us & Tomlinson and your best man to know until I will reveal to la famiglia.”

“Yes sir,” Zayn & Simon replied with a bow before heading out of the office and as the door closed Harry growled in irritation he hated when someone in the famiglia broke Omertà luckily it hasn’t not happened often this will be the second time in his life the first time was when his father was the Don. It was the famiglia doctor who had broken the Omertà to the bobby which was a huge blow to the famiglia who all love & admired the doctor. Harry’s father was the one who done the message job then father had taken in his wife & daughter since they didn’t betray the famiglia and so Harry and Gemma had sort of grown – up together. Gemma was now married to Liam Payne his butler & bodyguard and they together had three children Timmy, Kim and Finn.

“Tomlinson.”

“Yes sir.”

“Have a book at the usual place.”

“Already done sir.”

“Good,”

“Thank you sir.”

“Your fiancé will be informing about what has happened today and I expect that you will help find what we need and spring cleaning the information from the Bobbies.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~

“Mr Styles, so good to see you again it has been a sometimes since we have talked.”

“Yes, it has been sometime Mark since we talked but I have been very busy these past few weeks so I didn’t have time to talk you after the church service.”

“I understand,” Mark said and there was a silence between them while they walked to Mark’s office where Mark opened the door then in they went and Harry sat down while Mark poured them something to drink.

“How is the business going?”

“The business is going great and we are expanding too so in Edinburgh another company & school.”

“That is great news to here Mr Styles.”

“Yes, it is great news and as you probably heard that Mr Malik has proposed to my secretary Mr Tomlinson.”

“A fantastic couple and I am pleased that they have decided to tie the knot together. Since we are on the topic of marriage Mr Styles and I dislike bringing this up sir but the famiglia are wondering when you are going to start looking for a consort since as you know most of your family before have tie knot about the age of twenty or twenty-one years old.”

“Soon I will look for a consort but right now there is something much more important that I must deal while before I go looking for my consort.”

“I am glad because you do deserve someone to be by your side Mr Styles,” Mark told Harry who ignored the comment then thank Mark for the service before heading home.

~~~~~~~

“So what have you found out??”

“He has broken Omertà to one of the judges at court however luckily for us the judge is a friend of ours therefore everything that he told the judge he already knew about but he was also trying to sell USB sticks with classified information which his wife had hacked in to our laptops or taken disks from some of us,” Simon informed Harry.

“Not only that he is planning that after he has sent us all to the joint  to start his own famiglia but where he is the Don and he also planned to take over everything thing that belongs to our familglia however as I send that he will send us to the joint but he will keep our  wives & children,” Zayn stated with a grim face as Harry read over the file that they have given with all the new information that they have found out and they both could see that Harry’s mind was whirling with all the new information.

“Tomlinson,” Harry said through the intercom.

“Yes sir.”

“Call all the famiglia and tell them there is a meeting at four o’clock at the usual warehouse.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

~~~~~~

“Payne.”

“Yes sir.”

“When we arrive at the warehouse you will to come inside with me and join the famiglia meeting too.”

“Yes sir.”

After a half an hour Liam pulled the car up to the warehouse then parked the car in its usual spot before heading out of the car and around the car to open the door for his boss when the door opened out Harry came. Harry walked towards the warehouse with Liam walk four steps behind him however when they were nearly in front of the building then Liam went in front of Harry and placed the code of the door then opened the door. In Harry walked inside the building there seating in rows inside the building were the famiglia and they all stood up as soon as they spotted Harry walking in. Harry headed into the middle of the famiglia who had now all formed a circle around him and Liam who stood right behind him.

“You are all wondering why I have called you here today with no proper explain but I have good reason to call this meeting however before I get to the main there are two things two be announcement but first Mr Malik has announcement to make,” Harry told the family before nodding towards Zayn.

“I would like to announce to the famiglia that with the blessing of our Don that Mr Tomlinson and I will be tying the knot soon,” Zayn announced to the famiglia who all cheered and stared congratulate both Zayn & Louis who both smiling like crazy.

“Now I have heard that you all starting to be concerned that I have started looking of a consort to be by  my side but I have chosen to start looking for a consort next month,” Harry stated to them and them all applauded again.

“However this last piece of information that I have to give to you gives me no great pleasure in telling but I have to since you are our famiglia and you have the right to know that it has been told to me by the capo by a solider claimed that two of our famiglia has broken the Omertà,” Harry revealed to them and he could see that they all paled in the face & some even gasped in shocked.

“I asked Mr Malik & Mr Cowell & Mr Tomlinson investigated into this claim from the capo to see if the claim was true or not and I am unfortunate to tell you that the claim was very much true that two people from our famiglia did break the Omertà. The two people that broke the Omertà is Mr Domen & Mrs Domen.” He exposed and everyone turned toward the couple who were trying to sneak away from the meeting but were blocked by Liam and another bodyguard who had slipped to the entrance door during the time that Harry was talking.  They were then leaded to the side of the room where they were bound by their hands.

“NON sono mai stato così delude in voi Jim mio padre ti ha salvato dalla abusiva zio vi ha portato nella nostra famiglia ti ha dato due dei più rispettabile coppia di nostro clan di sollevare, per amore e cura per voi. Vi abbiamo dato una nuova vita per essere se stessi e tutto ciò che abbiamo chiesto per voi è che il regolamento e il rispetto degli altri membri della sua famiglia. Lo abbiamo trattato come se fosse sempre stato parte di una famiglia che si era differente rispetto a qualsiasi altro bambino nato in una famiglia e la famiglia amato da un bambino, quando si diventa un adulto che è diventato un molto rispettato mentore/zio e le giovani generazioni la nostra famiglia, allora si doveva andare e tradisce. Tradire la famiglia che ha dato una nuova vita da vivere e qualcosa che valga la pena di vivere e di spit che tutti in famiglia. Ora avete disonorato noi solo perché si erano molto contenti della posizione da voi nella nostra famiglia si voleva la mia posizione di Don della nostra famiglia”Harry said in a voice that coursed the whole family to feel a dangerous cold shiver through everyone’s body while throwing a file with all the evident like documents, pictures and footage that showed Harry that Mr & Mrs Domen had betrayed them.  

 “Yes, I did betray you but that was because I did it to get what I was deserved to have. I don’t actually want to be Don of the famigla I want to be the Don’s consort it was meant to be me that married your father Desmond not your slut of a mother Anna but no she had him hoodwinked since he picked up the handkerchief that she dropped and he pushed me to side for that bitch. I was the one he was meant to marry and become consort then you were inevitable to be my child with Desmond. I want to destroy your fucking bitch of mother but I knew that would destroy Desmond so I didn’t do anything but when they died I thought I could and would become a father figure to you but  ** _Noooo_** it had to be either Simon or Paul who became a father figure. Therefore I decided that I would slowly but surely destroy you & the famiglia but I had planned when I completely destroy you was when you had a consort and your own children then I would destroy you fully. You & the whole famiglia would be sent to jail then I would meet a man that I loved & make him the Don of the new famiglia & I would be the ‘Consort of the Don’,” Jim told the famiglia and throughout the speech Harry was getting angry & angry till he was fuming that you probably could see steam pouring out Harry’s ear and fire out of his mouth and when Jim said what he said about destroying Harry mother Harry had gone passed fuming to like Harry was turning in a massive thunder storm that was waiting to strike and once it strikes it would kill you completely.

“But you are married and have kids,” Louis said in confusion to Jim

“Mary & I never married we pretended then adopted our children will we plotted & planed and also to through of any scent it was us, it managed to fool your father mother, you & the family because the only one I loved then was your father Demond. I did always may planned that one of my children could marry you but you look so like the bitch…..”

**BANG!!!!**

**BANG!!!!**

Harry shot them both right through the brain and both bodies slumped toward the ground but where stopped by the chains around their arms so that only the legs touched the floor.

“You know what to do with the bodies Payne.”

“Yes Sir.”

“This is a warning to anyone else in our famiglia who is thinking about betraying me because you will regret it because I will make a fate worse than death unlike their death. We will decide on another time would will take the adopted children of Mr Domen & Mrs Domen,” Harry told them family then left with Liam in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter please leave a comment or Kudos.
> 
> I apologise for the Italian words but rest a sure that there is only going to be a few words of Italian to the chapter to come unless Harry Styles is fuming then he might start talking in Italian just to warn you. But below I have written the translation from the Italian to English. I am sorry to any Italians or who can read Italian if the Italian words aren’t completely correct or it does really mean what I wrote in English please do message me and let me know so that I can correct it.
> 
> Translation from Italian to English & word used by the Mafia:
> 
> Omertà = to take a vow of silence in the Mafia, punishable by death if not upheld.
> 
> Message job = placing the bullet in someone's body such that a specific message is sent to that person's crew or family; see through the eye, and through the mouth.
> 
> Mock execution = to whip someone into shape by frightening them.
> 
> Famiglia = Family = an organized crime clan
> 
> Spring cleaning = cleaning up, hiding or getting rid of evidence.
> 
> The joint = prison
> 
> Friend of ours = An introduction in which one Mafia member informs another that a new acquaintance is also a member. It is a means of vouching for the underworld credentials of another person.
> 
> Solider = An infantryman in a Mafia crime family. He is a low-level member of the organization and reports to the capo.
> 
> Capo = The Italian word for “captain.” A middle-management Mafioso, usually in charge of a crew or two.
> 
> * That one of our members of the family has broken the Omertà
> 
> ** I have never been so disappoint in you Jim my father saved you from your abusive uncle took you into our famiglia gave you two of the most respectable couple of our clan to raise you, to love you & care for you. You were given a new life to be yourself and all we asked for you back was that up held our rules and respected your other family members. We treated you like you had always been part of the famiglia that you were different to any other child born into the famiglia and the famiglia loved you from a child then when you become an adult you became a very much respected mentor/uncle to the younger generation in our famiglia then you had to go and betray us. Betray the famiglia who gave you new life to live and something worth living for and you spit that all back into to the famiglia. You have now disgraced us just because you weren’t happy about the position that you have in our famiglia you wanted my position as Don of our famiglia,” 
> 
> Please don’t forget to leave a Kudos and a comment of what you think of this chapter.
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> ^.^


	3. Chapter Two - Niall James Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Niall James Horan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you soo much for everyone who read this story & thank you for everyone who voted/liked this story and thank you to everyone who commented on this story it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this story. Please do check out my other stories if you have time no pressure I promise you.
> 
> Wow!! I have managed to update two stories today that is a long time since I have been able to do that.
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to irishasianpersuasion for her lovely comment thank you again ^.^!!
> 
> Enjoy

Niall wrapped the apron’s ties into a bow before he started making breakfast for his father & himself _which was one ham, mushroom & spinach omelette for his dad and bowl of fruits for Niall he placed_ them on breakfast onto the kitchen table which he had set after making sure that all was set for breakfast he called for his father. As his father was heading for the kitchen Niall took of his apron then headed for the front door and when he had arrived at the door he opened the door to revel the newspaper lying on their doorstep so he picked the newspaper up and headed back into the kitchen.

“Good morning Niall.”

“Good morning sir,” Niall replied then placed the newspaper next to his dad’s knife then sat down in his sit and they both started to eat their breakfast in silence when they had finished breakfast Niall started making coffee for his father so that he could drink the coffee whilst reading his newspaper. After he made the coffee then given it to his father Niall started to clear the table then after Niall done that he look at the clock and saw that if his father didn’t go now then he would be late for work.

“Sir you are going to be late for work if you don’t start get ready to go now,” Niall told his father who looked up from his newspaper at the clock then closed the newspaper and folded it before he head to his briefcase which was in the hall way and placed the newspaper inside. Niall took the suit brush from the hall table and started brushing away any lose hairs that were on his father suit that he was wearing after he had gotten off all the hairs then he adjusted his father tie. He then went into the kitchen to the fridge and took out his father lunch box placed into a plastic bag that he had prepared for him. Niall went back into the hall and passed to his father who took the bag and then his said goodbye to his son then left for work.

~~~~~~~

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Loo41xVIb_I>

_‘7 AM, the usual morning line-up:_

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush,_

_and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_

_And wonderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

_Tomorrow night,_

_Lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year._

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Mother might just_

_Let me go ..._

‘Finally!’ Niall thought with relief because he finished doing all his house hold chores which was doing the laundry, ironing the clothes, cleaned the floors, hovering the carpets, polished the silverware, dusted the rooms, sewing closed the holes in any of their clothes, washing the bathrooms, changed the bed covers, fluffed the pillows and all before twelve o’clock. Niall decided that he wanted to go into the garden so he put on a straw sunhat then grabbed a basket that had hand pruners then headed outside to the garden where he started to cut some flowers before placing the flowers into the small basket that he was carrying. After he was done picking the flowers he sat down on the grass and he started to make a flower crown for him to wear when he was done he lifted his sun hat then placed the flower onto his head while placing sun hat on top of the flowers in his basket. Niall continued to pottering around in the garden making sure that the flowers had what they need water & sun then headed inside then Niall cut some of the thorns from the flowers that had them. Niall went to fetch a vase and filled it with water then placed the flowers in the vase before putting the vase back to its place on the kitchen table.

Niall then headed to his room to start on his homework that his tutors had given from yesterday lessons so he sat down on his desk in his room and pulled out the relevant books that he need to help him do his homework…you see that Niall has never like us people who had gone to school he had only been home school since he was four years old. The subjects he took were Maths, English, Science (but skipped sex education), History, Music, Art, French, Spanish & Latin, Dancing and Home-economics but not only that Niall was also taught how to sow/embroider & knit too. Niall worked very hard in all his school subjects and exceled in most of them although he struggled in Latin & French. On top of school work Niall’s had certain duties he had to do cleaning the house, doing the laundry, cooking meals, gardening and other household jobs unless the job were picking up heavy things or anything to manual that would make his smooth dainty hand become rough hands or ruin his manicured hand. Guess you could say that Niall was being brought up like a traditional submissive wife except he did get a proper education unlike some of the women from that time did.

So far you readers can tell that Niall’s life is anything but normal however ‘What is normal?’ because just because what is normal for us doesn’t mean that it is normal for someone else like Niall since this was his normal life. Another normal thing for Niall was that he has never ventured outside his family property of course he has been outside his house but only in the garden out back or the small garden out front other than that he never been to for example the shops or to a café because his father forbid Niall from going outside their propriety. However that did not stop Niall from daydreaming about being allowed outside their propriety would be like but he didn’t question his father choice for not allowing out of their propriety he undoubtedly had a very good reason not to let him out like he didn’t want the same thing to happen Niall as it did to his mother who had passed away because of a terrible accident.

Niall had taken an hour break from his homework to make himself some lunch which was salmon & egg wraps with mustard mayo after he done making the wrap he grabbed his reading book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen which his favourite book then sat down on the kitchen table and read the book while eating his lunch. After lunch Niall finished his homework then downstairs to the living where the piano was standing and sat down to practice his piano. As Niall was practicing ‘Arrival of the Queen of Sheba’ by Handel that his piano tutor had tasked him to learn by his next piano lesson which was a reward from the tutor for playing ‘Moonlight Sonata’ by Beethoven so to perfection when the house phone rang.

“Horan’s residents.”

“Niall, son I have invited five friends over for dinner tonight and I would like you to cooks us dinner which is main course & dessert however you will be eating in your room. You will be staying in your room until they have left unless we want to you to play the piano for us also I want the dinner finished when we arrive home at 19:30 is that understood. ”

“Yes sir.”

“Good,” Bobby said then ending the phone call after Niall placed the phone back in its place Niall headed for the fridge to see what they had so Niall could decide what he would make for dinner and dessert for his father & friends. Niall decided on roast chicken with lemon & rosemary roast potatoes for main course and then a chocolate Guinness cake for dessert.

~~~~~~

_Dear mum,_

_Today has been a normal day for me as usual with household chores and tending the garden like I always do then I did both my homework & piano play today too. I also have been daydreaming more and more about how life is outside our property…I have so many questions for example what do people do outside their house? What is out there? What can you do out there? Unfortunately for me I don’t believe that I will have my questions answered but I can always hope._

_I do love playing the piano it gives me such freedom from being inside this house all day, when I play the pieces that have I learn as I play the songs even though I have played the pieces quite a few time they always create new pictures in my mind when I play them. When the sound that came out of the piano wouldn’t just creating pictures in my mind but also I can feel the music surrounding like it was another part of me and the music pulse around my body like a pulse or a heartbeat._

_Today father invited some work friends over for dinner so I made roast chicken with lemon & rosemary roast potatoes for main course and then a chocolate Guinness cake for dessert I was content with the outcome of how the meal I made and I do hope that my father enjoyed the meal. While they were eating their meal I would play some quiet music in the background for them on the request of father then afterwards the sat in the living eat the dessert while I carried on playing and then when they moved on to the cigars & cards I headed back to my room to read again._

_After a while of being in my room read I heard them downstairs yelling and shouting at each other but I haven’t a clue why since it is impolite to be listening in on other people’s conversation however I have never heard father shouting like that before here in this house._

_I nearly forgot that I have finished painting a copy of ‘The Swing’ by Jean-Honoré Fragonard and I can promise you that the picture I painting diminishes in comparison to the real ‘The Swing’ picture but nothing can compare to the original painting. I believe from the paintings I have seen so far that ‘The Swing’ is one of my favourite picture. I would love to one day to get to see the original painting in its frame and hanging on the wall of the art gallery._

_Even though I long to see what is outside our property it is not what I wish for the most what I wish for the most is to fall in love with someone, someone who will love me, someone who will protect me and will always be there for me. Someone that like Mr Darcy in Pride and Prejudice or Colonel Brandon in Sense and Sensibility. I hope I have a soulmate out there someone who might need me to help them, someone who will let me share their load, and someone who trusts me completely & who I trust completely back._

_I hope one day I will explore the world and find my soulmate._

_Love you lots and miss you dearly,_

_Forever your son,_

_Niall_

There was a knock on Niall’s bedroom door just as Niall was finished writing in his journal so he closed the journal and placing into his desk drawer.

“Come in father,” Niall called out and in came father who stood there for a few minutes just looking at Niall.

“Niall.”

“Yes sir,”

“In two days’ times I will have a very important job for you to do for me Niall and I want to you follow all my instructions that I will tell in two days’ time. I want you to promise now that you will do this job for me.”

“I promise sir that I will follow the instructions that you give me in two days’ time and do your job without question.”

“Good boy, now go to bed. Sleep well and goodnight.”

“Sleep well too sir and goodnight too sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter.
> 
> Please kudos or comment
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> xoxo ^.^!!


	4. Chapter Three - Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I am glad to say that here is the third chapter in Shattered Innocence however I am not 100% confident in this chapter as the last two chapters but I see what you guys think of this new chapter. I dedicate this chapter to the amazing @LittleSecretsLove for make the amazing, wonderful cover to Shattered Innocence *big hugs* ^.^!!
> 
> I have say a big THANK YOU to everyone for reading this story..I am shocked that it already has 1,053 reads, 62 kudos and about 6 comments but I am also honoured that so many people have enjoyed read this story so far. It means sooo much to me all the people who read this story & comment and kudos the story.
> 
> *BIG TEDDY HUGS TO YOU ALL*

“Niall?”

 

“Yes father.”

 

“Inside this envelope is a very important letter that must be given to only the man with the name on this envelope, it is the utmost importance that you make sure that you give this envelope to him and only him and no one else. What will happen now is that I will go to my study to order a taxis for you to go to the address were that person is working there, don’t worry for I will pay for the taxis that will take you there and I will only give you this envelope before you are sat down in the taxis. When the taxis arrives at the office building you are meant to go to you will get out of the taxis then head straight into the building. You will go to one of the receptionist at the main entrance desk and you will tell them your name and they will send you to an elevator which will bring you to the floor that you are need to meet the person you are giving that envelope to. When the elevator had stopped you will get out of that elevator you will tell the man’s PA your name then you will wait until you are allowed in to see him then you give that envelope to the man that has the name on that envelope. Is that understood Niall?”

 

“Yes sir,” Niall replied to father who nodded back to him before heading out of Niall’s bedroom and into his study to order a taxi to come to pick Niall up. Whereas Niall was still sitting on the chair looking at the spot that were father had just been standing not really comprehended what had just happened a few minutes ago. When his father told him two days ago that he had a very important job for him to do never in his wildest dreams did he really believe that he was going to be let outside their property…sure he had hoped that the task was something to do with going away from their house but he never actually believed that he was going to be allowed outside. Now father had told him that he was going to be go outside the property but not only that but he was going to take a taxis somewhere to give a man an very important envelope that father had entrusted in him to deliver for him. This confused Niall more than anything why did he have to go and give this envelope to this man why couldn’t father do it? Wait!! Maybe father thought that Niall was now efficiently old enough and responsible enough to be allowed outside their property. Could that also mean that father believe that he had been so well behave that as a reward Niall was allowed to go outside property however not only that but also father believed that he could trust Niall with the responsible in taken a letter to one of father’s important clients that mean so much for Niall that his father believed in him.

 

Niall headed downstairs went to fetch his jacket to put it on then he took off his slippers to put on his shoes. Niall looked into the hallway mirror to check that he looked alright to meet father’s client and he adjusted the flower crown so that it was in its proper place on his head and that there was a less chance of the flower crown to fall off. Niall then headed outside to were father was standing talking to taxis driver as Niall headed to the taxis father opened the taxis door and then held out the envelope to Niall who took it from father before sitting himself into the taxis.

 

“Remember that you are to give that envelope to person that has that name on that envelope and no one else. Also remember to be on you behaviour and don’t forget you manners,” father reminded Niall before slamming the taxis door shut and while Niall was put on his seat belt the taxis driver drove away from the house. As the drove further and further away from the house the more nervous Niall became so to distract himself Niall looked out of the taxis window were he saw sights that he never seen before and there was so much he could see and there were so many people he could watch out too. Not only were there countless people but there was so many different types of people and they were all wearing so many different types of clothes. Which caused Niall to get so many questions for example, why are the women wearing so little clothing? Why is there a picture of heart or a lion on someone’s body? Why did someone have pink hair or blue hair?

 

“Sir?” a voice asked Niall jerking Niall back to reality from his thoughts and questions.

 

“…Y-Yes.”

 

“We have arrived.”

 

“Th…th...thanks,” Niall stuttered before opening the cab door then placing his foot cautiously onto the pavement in front of him and he took a deep breath before getting out of the cab. After Niall had closed the cab door he turned around to look at the building in front of him it was a very tall building so Niall had to hold onto his flower crown to get a look at the very top of the building. The building looked like it was just made out of just glass and since Niall have never seen building like this so Niall couldn’t help stare at it a few minutes before heading to what looked like the entrance of the building. The entrance of the building was a massive glass door which were opened by doorman when he greeted you. Inside the building at the entrance hall or room made Niall stop in awe at what he saw because the floor was made for marble, there were massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with beautiful decorations and flower arrangements that were dotted around the room with a big marble reception desk in the middle of the room. Standing behind the reception desk were three males and three female they were all wearing a navy blue suits, but of course men were wearing trousers and women skirts, with their name badge on their left side on their suit coat. Niall nervously walked towards the reception desk not quite sure what he was meant to do since he kind of forgotten father’s instructions.

 

“Hello sir, how can we help you sir?”

 

“Um… um…” Niall trying to ask them where he could find the person on the envelope that father had given him but Niall’s nervousness and shyness had stopped him from asking his question to her.

 

“How about you write your surname on this slip of paper and I will see were you are meant to be going,” The woman said with a friendly smile at Niall, since she could sense he was too shy to speak to her, which caused Niall’s cheeks to turn pink as he wrote his surname on the paper then he carefully passed the piece of paper to her who took the paper from Niall to read the piece of paper and after she had read the surname she then started to typing & click on the computer.

 

“You have an appointment with Mr Styles in five minutes Mr Horan, you will need to go to the elevator over there to the right hand side and get into the elevator. When you are inside the elevator you will have to tell the elevator operators to take you to the top floor,” the woman said still with a smile and her hand pointing towards the area were the elevators were so Niall timidly walked towards the elevator not quite sure what an elevator was since he had never been in an elevator before. When Niall got to the elevator area Niall looked around not understanding why the so many doors in this area and what the doors were there for when suddenly on of the doors opened but look completely empty which sparked some curiosity inside Niall so Niall went slow into an elevator to see what an elevator was.

 

“Where would you like to go sir?” a female calmly asked Niall causing Niall to jump in surprise at the voice and to turn around quickly to see that there was a female standing in the left hand or right handed corner of the elevator that he hadn’t noticed when he had come into the elevator.

 

“T-t-top f-f-floor p-p-please,” Niall stuttered to the female who then pressed one of the many button that was next to her and which was label with the number ‘46’. After she had pushed the button the doors of the elevator closed together and suddenly the elevator shot up which surprised Niall since he had never been inside an elevator so Niall hurriedly grab the hand rail that was attached to the wall and he held tightly onto the hand rail. Niall noticed that woman that was standing in the elevator had the same navy suit as the people in reception but her jacket was different style then the receptionist’s jacket hers had small golden balls decorated, the jacket was done up to the very top and it had a small stiff collar. She has also a navy round hat which Niall had never seen before, she was also wearing white gloves and she had a rose in her hair but it was unlike any rose he had seen in his garden it was white with red on the edges of its petals which fascinated Niall however as suddenly as the elevator had start the elevator stopped.

 

“We have arrived to the forty sixth floor sir,” the women said indicating to the door while the elevator door were opening and slowly Niall walked out of the elevator out into a corridor which Niall unhurriedly walked down the corridor mostly looking down on the ground however now and then he would look up but only straight ahead. When Niall came in front of a large pair wooden doors he opened by hold then gold door knob then headed inside the room behind the doors. Niall stunned at the room that he had just entered into because on his right and left had side the walls were made of glass so he could see out were there was two very different but beautiful views. On the left side was a wondering view over literally the whole city and on the right side was a stunning view of the river that flow by and green parks on the other side of the river which Niall couldn’t help but stare at when there was a cough from came from his left hand side. Niall snapped his head towards the sound of the cough and there sitting behind a beautiful wooden desk was a man. The man had brown feathery hair, light blue eyes wearing a light grey suit with a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie and Niall could see that the male was taller & broader than Niall.

 

“Your surname sir?”

 

“H—H--Horan,” Niall stuttered to the male nodded before going to his computer and starting typing something.

 

“Ahh!! Yes Horan, Mr Styles is expecting you, please take a seat in the sofa behind you to your right to wait and I will let you when Mr Styles is ready to receive you. Would you like anything to drink,” the man asked him and so Niall shook his head then went to sit down on the sofa.  While Niall was waiting for Mr Styles to call when he was ready for Niall it was causing him be nervous and the he started to shake so Niall had carefully put the important envelope onto his lap so he wouldn’t lose it. As Niall was waiting for Mr Styles Niall began to wonder about Mr Styles, was he young or old? He was friendly or scary? Was he like Mr Darcy or Mr Wickham?

 

“Mr Styles will now see you Mr Horan,” the man said interrupted Niall’s thoughts and Niall clutched the envelope in his hand again then got up the slowly walked to the door that lead into Mr Styles’ office. Niall carefully opened the door to Mr Styles’ office and went in then gasped in aww at what he saw the office look like kind of office room that Mr Darcy would have had. Niall tried to get a look at Mr Styles who was stand behind the desk but all he could see was the back of him and that he was very tall.

 

“Ahh!! Bobby you have finally arrived I hope you have the…” Mr Styles said before cutting off his sentence because the person in front of him was obviously not Bobby Horan, he was about to demand who the hell he was when he noticed that the  boy in front of him was shaking. Whereas Niall on the other hand was staring at Mr Styles in wonder at how handsome Mr Styles was. Mr Styles was wearing a dark grey suit, light pink shirt with a dark blue tie and  he had dark brown curly hair and Niall was amazed at sheer greenness of Mr Styles’ eyes they were like those true emeralds that a hint of blue twinkling inside them. However there was something about Mr Styles that kind of scared Niall and Niall knew that he didn’t want to make this man mad at him ever.

 

“Now you are not Bobby Horan so who are you?”

 

“N-N-Niall H-H-Horan B-B-Bobby is my f-f-father.”

 

“Ahhh!! So, why did he send his son to me rather than himself?” Mr Styles asked Niall and Niall cautiously placed the envelope on Mr Styles’ desk who took and opened the envelope then began to read it.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Harry was very annoyed that Bobby Horan had not come to see him but also that he had sent his son instead of himself but Harry was not going to shout like he usually did since he could see that young boy was evidently scared of him so Harry picked up the envelope that Niall had placed on to his desk and began reading it….

 

 

 

_Dear Mr Styles,_

 

 

_I would like to thank you again for lending me the money to be able to pay back my debts  and to keep my business a float as you know the business has grown and expanded. With the way the company is growing soon we might be able to open another warehouse some were in the UK and hopefully the business will keep grow  so that in five years times we are able to open a store outside the UK.  As you well remember for when we made the agreement on the deal of how much money you would loan me to help my debt and to keep my business float also you have given me a six year deadline for me to be able to pay you back the money that I lent from you. I am happy to say I have managed to give you back most of the money that I lent from you however I do have quite a bit left to still pay you back however I have not been able to get all the money that I still owe to you even with the one month extension you have given to me. Therefore I have decide instead of giving you the rest of the money that I owe you back will instead I give you my son Niall Horan’s body and virginity for one week as payment for the left over money that I owe you._

 

 

_Yours Sincerely,_

 

 

_Bobby Horan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read chapter three.
> 
> Please do leave a kudos or leave a comment ^.^!!
> 
> 00Q007Narry ^.^!!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Mrs Gemma Payne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Mr Styles had read the letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> I am so sorry for you guys having to wait so long for this chapter but since I last posted things have been very busy, stress and difficult. Every time I was starting to write or continue to write this chapter bad things would happen passages disappeared, writer's block, people dragging me away from the computer and the list goes on. However finally I have managed to finish chapter four and I really hope that you guys enjoy it.
> 
> All the love,
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> Xoxo ^.^!!

_** ** _

 

_**Dedicated to the wonderful @kinkytomlinson** _

Niall sat quietly in his chair looking at his shoes whilst Mr. Styles was opening the letter, which Niall had just given to Mr. Styles from his father. After few minutes of silence Niall heard something being opened, he looked up to see a drawer being opened by Mr. Styles after the drawer was opened Mr. Styles took out an elegant hand-carved camel bone box. He placed the box on top of the desk then opened the box and took out a cylinder cigar case that looked very elegant, on the cylinder was written beautifully calligraphy on the cylinder. Mr. Styles took off the lid of the cylinder case then carefully tilted it downwards so that the cigar slides out onto his hand, Mr. Styles sought out for the cigar cutter from the desk drawer and cut off the end of the cigar before carefully lighting the cigar. Mr. Styles took a long puff from the cigar before gently-, and to Niall's opinion- elegantly puffed out the smoke while reading the letter. Niall couldn't help but look at Mr. Styles because there was something in Mr. Styles' emerald eyes that was drawing him in but then outside the office came a sound of a crash which jerked Niall of the sort trance-like state, which caused Niall to flush when he realized that he had been glancing at Mr. Styles for a long time ,which was not good manners, then he saw Mr. Styles smirking at him since he caught Niall staring at him which caused Niall to flush even more and avert his eye to his lap again.

"Mr. Horan, your father has asked me to take you in so that you are to be taught our ways. So you will be staying with us for a week where you will be tutored in the subjects that you are currently taking, plus a few new subjects that you will need to learn. Since you are staying with us it would be in the best interest to know your age, Mr. Horan?"

"I am fourteen years old, sir," Niall said which caused Harry's eyebrow to shift a tiny bit upwards for a few seconds which Niall nearly missed while still smoking his cigar Harry took out his mobile from his pocket and dialled a number. Niall didn't understand what Mr. Styles was talking about even though he was talking in English, what Mr. Styles was saying made no sense at all -at least to him- after Mr. Styles was finished talking to the person on his mobile he pressed his intercom button.

"Tomlinson, cancel all the appointments that I have for today then call Payne to pick me up and afterward call Mrs. Payne and tell her to be at the house as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Tomlinson replied before Mr. Styles let go of the button then placed his cigar into the ashtray and turned off his computer. He started to sort out the papers that he would be taking home with him and placed the papers into his brown leather briefcase before he headed out of the office, giving his briefcase to one of Mr. Tomlinson's assistance.

"Tomlinson when you're done with your work you can file away the papers that I have left on the desk and complete the list that I have sent to you then you may go home."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir, have a good night sir," Tomlinson said with a smile then continued with his work as Mr. Styles headed towards the elevator with a shy Niall after him, when they came to the elevator Mr. Styles pressed the elevator button after a few seconds the elevator doors in front of them opened.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Styles,"

"Good Afternoon Miss Brown, the car park floor."

"Yes sir," Miss Brown said then pressed the button with a 'P1' on it that caused the doors to close and the elevator to descendent downwards after a while the elevator stopped. Harry & Niall went out of the elevator and Niall followed Harry who was walking to one of the black cars that had the door opened by a tall man who was wearing a black suit, black shoe, glasses and a random thing going from his ear to the back of his suit.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam opened the door of the car to let out his boss & the young boy in (most people might be curious why their boss brought with him a random young boy with him home but not Liam because he was used random or odd things that his boss would do so he had long ago stopped being curious), Mr. Styles was first to step out of the car before holding out his hand to Niall who delicately placed his small manicured hand on top of Mr. Styles' large hand before stepping out of the car but once he was out of the car their hand parted. Niall took a look at where they were which nearly caused Niall's jaw to drop in shock at the size and beauty of this house, it looked as if it was a palace. When Niall stopped gawking at the mansion, he saw Mr. Styles was heading for the main door so Niall quickly hurried after him and when they reached the main door the door opened to reveal a man in a butler suit.

"Good afternoon sir and welcome back home."

"Good to be back Harrison," Mr. Styles said while Harrison took off his coat and then went to take Niall's coat off and lucky for Niall he had seen Harrison take off Harry's so he knew what Harrison was going to do which saved Niall from embarrassing himself in front of Mr. Styles. After Harrison had taken their jackets Niall took a proper look at the room he was standing in which caused his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him because if he didn't feel it before when he was outside the house he was defiantly feeling it now he felt as if had just stepped into Mr. Darcy's Pemberley home in Pride & Prejudice. The entrance room was vast decorated with some beautiful paintings in golden frames and chandeliers.

Mr. Styles lead Niall to the sitting room where he led Niall to the sofa for him to sit down while Mr. Styles sits down on the chair for a few minutes when the door opened and in walked an attractive lady. She was dressed smartly in a black striped suit with black back heels, also her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail in her arms where what looked like files and a mobile on top. Mr. Styles stood up from his chair then walked toward the lady and when he was in front of her they started to talk to each other in hushed whispers after they were done talking Mr. Styles lead the lady to the sofa were Niall was sitting down.

"Niall."

"Yes, sir."

"This is Mrs. Payne and she will be in charge of you during your stay so if you need anything you will go to her."

"Yes sir."

Harry nodded his head at Niall & Mrs. Payne before heading out of the room while Mrs. Payne sat down on the same sofa as Niall She picked up the bell that was on the table and rang the bell.

"So before I start would you like anything to drink?"

"T-t-tea p-please," Niall stuttered out to Mrs. Payne and when the maid came in Mrs. Payne asked for a pot of tea after a while the maid came back in with a tray on the tray was a pot of tea, two teacups, a small jug of milk, a small bowl of sugar and a small plate of biscuits.

"I will be like your mother, would you like sugar or milk in your tea?" Mrs. Payne asked while picking up the teapot then poured the tea into the teacup.

"J-just a b-bit of m-milk and t-two sugars p-p-please," Niall stuttered quietly so Mrs. Payne poured a bit of milk into Niall's tea before stirring it and adding two small teaspoons of sugar before stirring the tea again then handing it to Niall and then she made a cup of tea for herself. Gemma & Niall sits in complete silence for a few minutes just sipping their tea before Mrs. Payne puts down her cup of tea on the glass table then picks up the notepad and fountain pen and began writing something on the notepad.

"First things first I need to know your full name and age before I can begin."

"N-Niall J-James H-H-Horan and I-I am f-f-four-t-t-teen years old."

"Well then Niall there is nothing you need to be frightened of here you are perfectly safe here and you are going to be very well looked after," Mrs. Payne said to Niall then gently place her hand on top of his and smoothly stroked Niall's hand which made him feel a lot calmer and less nervous.

"Now Niall since you are going to stay with us for a while and you're still a young teenager I would like to make sure that you still continue to have a proper education so I will ask a few questions to have an idea of what you have studied and what we will need to teach you. So I'll start with the first question, where did you go to school Niall?"

"I haven't gone to school ma'am because I'm home-schooled, ma'am," Niall softly told her.

"What subjects did you study?"

"I studied Math, English, Science, History, Music, Art, French, Spanish & Latin, Dancing, Home-economics and I was taught to sew/embroider and knit too, ma'am."

"Which subjects do you find the trickiest to learn?"

"French and Science ma'am."

"What are your favourite subjects to learn?"

"Music, Art and Dancing ma'am."

"Now I am going to ask you a few questions on each subject that you are taking to find out at what point you are," Mrs. Payne said then started asking Niall a variety of questions from each of the subjects before writing something down in the notepad.

"Good job Niall!! What do you do when you are not studying or having lessons?"

"I would do household chores like laundry, ironing the clothes, cleaning the floor, vacuuming the carpets, polish the silverware, dust the rooms, sewing the holes in the clothes, washing the bathrooms, changing the bed covers, fluffing the pillows and gardening."

"Do you go out with your friend to the mall or cinema or to the park for example?"

"No ma'am, I have never been outside of the propriety that I live in," Niall told her which caused her to frown before writing something else down onto the notepad.

"Now I would like you to stand up and go in front of this glass table and very slowly turn your body three hundred and sixty degrees around in a circle," Mrs. Payne told Niall who stood up before heading to the front of the glass table and following Mrs. Payne's instruction by turning slowly as Mrs. Payne observed him. 

Mrs. Payne saw that Niall had a good body structure with wide hips, he had great curves that a lot of girls would be very jealous of, round firm bottom, not too big feet, beautiful elegant fingers that were perfectly groomed, cute round face, luscious pink lips, stunning round blue eyes and he was wearing a flower crown which made him look angelic. Yes, Niall had a very attractive body structure that should be shown off more often but unfortunately was being hidden under very cheap and unattractive clothing that definitely have to be thrown away as soon as possible, Mrs. Payne though as she wrote her finding down.

"From what I have found out about you Niall you will be carrying on with learning from the subject you are already studying but I will be adding Italian, etiquette, jewellery, riding, horticultural, courting rules & traditions lessons and there will be other lessons that in time will be added to the ones you are already taking. Since you are going to be taking a few new lessons and continuing with the old ones we will need to get you the right books for studying and we will also get tailor in to take your measurements for some new clothes that we are going to get you," Mrs. Payne told Niall

"Why do I need new clothes?"

"You are under the care of Mr. Styles and you are going to be studying here it will be excepted of you to follow the dress code of the students. Since you will be living with us here you will follow the house rules which are; at seven o'clock every morning and eight o'clock in the evening, you will be expected to have breakfast & dinner with the students, my husband and me unless you are told otherwise. Your lesson will start at 8 o'clock every weekday morning and will be finished around six o'clock. The weekend you are free from any obligation as long as you have done your school work except Sunday morning you are expected to attend the service that is held at church at seven o'clock," Mrs. Payne said to Niall then took a sip of her tea while Niall took a sip of his tea and took a small bit of one of the biscuits before placing it onto the plate. Mrs. Payne grasped the bell and rang it twice after a few minutes came the butler that had opened the main door when Niall had arrived at this house.

"Harrison, please call Luciano and tell him to come here immediately."

"Of course ma'am," Harrison said before heading out of the room and both Gemma & Niall continued drinking their tea and eating their biscuits in silence except for the ticking that came from a clock somewhere in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Payne had lead Niall to a room which was a lot simpler than another room he had seen so far, it did have a few picture, chandeliers but it also had mirrors, an old styled trunk, a simple wooden desk and a platform in the middle of the room. There were two men in the room also one was holding a measuring tape & a little blue notebook and the second was sitting at the desk with sketching book & pencil.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Payne."

"Good Afternoon Luciano," Gemma said as Luciano took her hand and placed a light kiss on her hand.

"How may I be of service you Mrs. Payne?"

"Mr. Horan will be studying & living here so he will be needing some new clothing."

"Certainly Mrs. Payne, please sit down on the sofa while Fredrick is measuring Mr. Horan I will start sketching some outfits for him," Luciano said while Mrs. Payne sat down on the sofa then Luciano brought Niall to the platform where Niall will be standing whilst Fredrick took his measurements and Luciano went back to the desk to begin sketching some outfits for Niall.

When Fredrick was done measuring Niall he went over to Luciano to give him the blue note book with Niall's measurements and then Luciano told to few some fabrics and colours to see what suits Niall while Luciano went over to Mrs. Payne to show her some of his design for Niall.

"Those designs are delightful as always so when will they be finished by?" Mrs. Payne asked Luciano while looking at the last design before closing the sketching book.

"Excellent, since you approve of the designs I will get start on assembling the clothing as soon as all materials arrive and when it's completed I will have them delivered here to the house and I will put on Mr. Styles' tab however I do have a few outfits that I have already made which I will send over in the meantime so he has some appropriate clothing."

"Perfect Luciano, I'm looking forward in see the finished results," Mrs. Payne said with a smile before leading Niall back to the main entrance and back outside into another car for about ten minutes' drive where the car stopped by few Georgian style cottages that together with each their own front & back gardens. They got out of the car and Mrs. Payne lead Niall to a small pink cottage at the very back.

Inside was simply but elegant Georgian style interior which Niall thought was charming but before he got a chance of looking around Mrs. Payne began walking up the staircase so Niall quickly follow after her until they come to a door.

"These cottages are for the students that are here to study expect this cottage which belong to Mr. Payne & I, however Mr. Styles has decided that you will be living with us so this will be your room while you are studying here therefore I believe it only right that you call me Gemma in private," Mrs. Payne told Niall before opening the door.

_**Niall's POV** _

The bedroom was impressive compared to my room at home it had a queen sized bedroom with a bed side table, light blue wall with flowers and there were a few simple decorations around the room on my left there was another door so I went over to the door to open to find it was a simple white bathroom with a mirror, sink and a bath. I placed the plug into the drain of the bath before turning on the bath tap by the side of the sink was a small bath bomb which I placed into the bath and then started to get undressed. Once I was finished changing I turned off the bath tap and got into the now purple warm bath water before laying down to enjoy the bath time.

_**End of Niall's POV** _

~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner both Gemma & Niall was both sitting in the drawing room embroidering a design on the fabric which was held by an embroidery hoop when the clock strikes nine o'clock so Niall place the needle into the fabric before standing up.

"Goodnight Niall and sweet dreams" Gemma said before gently placing a kiss onto Niall's forehead.

"Goodnight Gemma," Niall said before head out of the drawing towards his bedroom as he came to the hallway and was about to walk to the stairs when he bumped into someone. He was about to apologised when he saw that he had bumped into Mr. Styles.

"I apologise for bumping into you. Goodnight Niall and sweet dreams," Mr Styles apologised to Niall before lifting up Niall's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the end three knuckles of Niall's hand then he went. It happened so quickly that when Mr Styles had disappeared around the corner that Niall felt that his face was heating up so he rushed up to his bedroom and he jumped on his bed placing his face into the pillow.

After a few minutes Niall headed to the bathroom to look into the mirror to see if something was wrong but all he saw was that his cheeks were bright pink and that there was tingling in his body. Niall didn't understand what was happening so Niall got ready to go to bed and he hoped that tomorrow everything would go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read chapter four. Thank you so for 11,310 reads, 461 votes and all the comments. I am so stunned by how many of you enjoyed reading this story so thank you guys so mush it means a lot and all the support ^.^!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment ^.^!! See you soon ^.^!!
> 
> 00Q007Narry 
> 
> Xoxo ^.^!!


End file.
